Sustitución
by Gato-negro-13
Summary: Teniendo al joven líder a su merced, Oroku Saki tiene todo un mundo de posibilidades, algo en mente que incluso rebasa sus propios límites. Pero ya sin Karai, no tiene nada que perder, y si mucho que ganar. Non-con ShredderxLeonardo
1. Chapter 1

…No se que rayos pensaba cuando escribí esto…pero obviamente no eran cosas buenas y lindas x3

Advertencias: ShredderxLeo, con la sola pareja debería bastar, pero si aun así no es suficiente, mencionare que hay non-con, con un menor de edad, por lo tanto, este fic es clasificación N-17.

Por ultimo, historia ubicada en el Nickverse, posterior al episodio Vengeance is mine :3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La trampa había sido la más ridícula del mundo, usada en millones de lugares para hacer bromas a pobres desgraciado y poder presumirlo en Internet

Unas bombas de humo, sonidos de disparos, confusión.

Todo ello sembró el caos entre las tortugas, pagándoles con la misma tetra que ellos habían usado ya cientos de veces.

No todo había sido un éxito, tres habían escapado.

Sin embargo, el que había quedado atrás, era todo un trofeo, un verdadero regalo de la diosa fortuna.

Aun así, Oroku Saki no sabía que hacer con él…

Matarlo, a estas alturas, le parecía demasiado poco, demasiado sencillo.

Torturarlo, podría llegar a ser un proceso lento, si el chico resultaba ser igual de fuerte como aparentaba, o demasiado rápido y decepcionante, si no lo era.

Sin embargo, una tortura bien planificada, podría brindar excelentes resultados.

Incluso la localización de la asquerosa rata.

Pero, Saki tenía algo más en mente. Algo, que quizás, sobrepasaba sus propios limites. Pero ya sin Karai, realmente no tenía ya nada que perder, y mucho que ganar

Observo con deleite, como un grupo de ninjas golpeaban al muchacho, maltratando su cuerpo y haciendo burla de su calidad de mutante.

Mientras que, el joven líder no podía hacer nada para defenderse, sus manos colgando por medio de unas cadenas conectadas al techo, obligándolo a sostener el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus cansadas extremidades, esforzándose por brindarle a sus brazos un descanso, tratando de alcanzar el frio y húmedo suelo con la punta de sus pies, siendo un vano esfuerzo, ya que, no encontraba dentro de si mismo, la suficiente fuerza o concentración para tal hazaña, siendo atacado constantemente, torturándolo física y mentalmente.

Con una señal de su mano, ordeno a sus ninjas a salir del lugar, dejándolo solo con la pobre criatura, quien se esforzaba por ignorarlo por completo, temiendo lo que vendría.

Debía temer…y mucho, pero no por lo que él creía.

Después de agobiarlo con su mirada, el Shredder elimino la distancia entre los dos, provocando que la tortuga cerrara los ojos, preparándose para un certero golpe.

No fue eso lo que recibió, sino, una amable caricia.

Aquello lo desconcertó aun más. Sin embargo, la caricia pronto perdió toda gentileza, convirtiéndose en un toque demandante y lujurioso, recorriéndolo desde sus brazos, pasando por su cuello, acariciando su plastrón, deteniéndose por un momento, en su abdomen, una mera burla de una petición de permiso, antes de pasar a sus piernas, y concluir en su región mas privada, acariciando, conociendo.

"Vaya…que tenemos aquí", susurro Saki de manera seductora, mientras obligaba a una tímida cola a salir de su escondite, acariciándola y apretándola a su gusto, disfrutando del errático respirar de su cautivo, del sonrojo de sus mejillas, y de la capa fina de sudor que comenzaba a cubrirlo. "Te gusta que te toque aquí, ¿verdad?", preguntó de manera burlona, dejando en claro que estaba al tanto de las reacciones que provocaba en el muchacho, aumentando aun más su sonrojo, humillándolo.

La lucha pareció despertar en el niño, tratando de alejar su cuerpo de su mortal enemigo, pero, un apretón mucho más doloroso en su cola le indico lo que vendría si se oponía, dejándose caer laxo una vez más, obligando a su mente a alejarse de aquel momento, aquel lugar, todo para ignorar lo que ocurría con su cuerpo.

Lo que se dificulto más, cuando Shredder comenzó a buscar algo más en su plastrón.

"Dime tortuga, ¿vienen con todo el aditamento? ¿O faltan partes?"

Leonardo negó con el rostro, mientras sentía la excitación aumentar en su cuerpo. Oroku Saki no estaba tan errado en sus caricias, enfocándose en un área que parecía cartílago, la cual, comenzaba a protruir a cada segundo, dándole una muy buena idea de lo que había allí.

No teniendo la paciencia necesaria, obligo a uno de sus dedos, dentro de la cavidad que ocultaba aquella delicada parte, arrancando un grito del muchacho, seguido de un gemido de dolor, que comenzó a cambiar en tono, hasta convertirse en uno de placer.

Había encontrado lo que buscaba, y pronto lo obligo a salir, con ayuda de sus insaciables manos, acariciándolo en toda su longitud, experimentando que tanta fuerza requería para que el niño gimiera, o para que gritara de dolor y éxtasis.

Mientras, su segunda mano no se quedo tranquila, explorando por su parte, la base de la cola del muchacho, encontrando una pequeña abertura, acariciándola, tentándola, introduciendo solo levemente la punta de su dedo, sintiendo la resistencia del anillo de músculos, y como las paredes se estrechaban de manera sensual.

El niño estaba totalmente excitado, su cuerpo agobiado por las nuevas sensaciones que le brindaba, pero su rostro, libre de golpes, por ordenes suyas, y su mirada, estaban llenas de angustia. No quería lo que sentía, se daba asco, solo de pensar que quería que Saki siguiera con sus caricias, que lo llevara al limite.

Que su cuerpo, comenzara a acercarse hacia aquella mano que amenazaba con adentrarse a lo más recóndito de su ser, o que sus caderas hicieran un pequeño vaivén restregándose contra la mano que no dejaba de torturar su miembro, manteniéndolo duro y rígido, sin terminar de darle el placer para liberarse.

Pronto la mano que estaba en su cola desapareció, dándole a su mente un momento de descanso, ignorando el sonido de ropa siendo removida, solo reaccionando cuando el otro cuerpo se posiciono detrás del suyo, obligando a sus piernas a separarse, levantando con brusquedad su cola, para abrirse caminando, mientras su otra mano (la cual estaba cubierta de su líquido preseminal), lo obligaba a levantar su rostro, ladeándolo para poder susurra sus siguientes palabras.

"Sonríe a la cámara, Leonardo"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya llevaban varias noches buscando a Leonardo sin éxito.

Shredder había cambiado su escondite, y por si fuera poco, había tenido la precaución de dejar atrás el T-phone de su hermano, eliminado cualquier forma de rastreo.

Y a pesar de que se esforzaban por creer que Leonardo seguía vivo, y que, era lo suficiente listo para idear un escape o hallar una forma para contactar a su familia, la verdad era, que comenzaban a perder la fe.

Fue solo 3 semanas después, que el Shredder les dio "un regalo", en la forma de un sobre que un bot ninja había lanzado a Raphael en la cara, para después iniciar su retirada.

Había sido Donatello el primero en ver el contenido, regresándolo de inmediato a la oscuridad del sobre, ante la curiosidad de Michelangelo por saber lo que era.

No permitió que ninguno de sus hermanos viera lo que tenía, sin embargo, y por la manera tan errática en que conducía mientras blasfemaba el nombre de Shredder en todos los idiomas que conocía, sabían que era malo, Y lo más seguro, es que se tratara sobre Leonardo.

Al llegar a su guarida exigió hablar con Splinter a solas, llevando el sobre consigo.

Se requirieron muchos esfuerzos, sobre todo para obligar a Raphael a respetar la tan exigida privacidad, pero justo cuando se hallo como deseaba, no supo como seguir.

El nudo que había en su garganta había aumentado de tamaño considerablemente, y las lagrimas contra las que valientemente había luchado, salían ahora, sin pena, demostrando el tumulto de emociones que había dentro de él.

"Un…bot ninja dejo esto atrás…sólo yo lo he visto…trae una carta dirigida a usted, Sensei…no la leí…y…y", no pudo seguir hablando, cubrió su rostro con sus manos, dejando que sus lagrimas salieran con mayor libertad, un sollozo agobiando todo su ser, un quejido desgarrador.

Hamato Yoshi, preocupado por la reacción de su hijo, abrió sin pensar el sobre, viendo primero la carta.

"Me quitaste a Tang Shen…me quitaste a Karai…Ahora tu hijo, será el remplazo de ambas…"

No hacia falta firma, el simple sello junto con la inconfundible letra bastaban para conocer a su remitente. Pero aquellas palabras…

Reemplazo…

Entendía como Leonardo podría reemplazar a Karai…

Pero…¿Tang Shen?

La carta cayo de su mano, cuando el entendimiento se develo ante sus ojos, quedando al descubierto el otro contenido del sobre…

Fotos…

Fotos de Leonardo encadenado…golpeado…sangrando…

Siendo tomado por Oroku Saki, sangre escurriendo de sus piernas, su mirada perdida, anegada de lagrimas, sudor cubriendo su cuerpo.

En otra…más golpes, nuevos moretones, ya sin evidencia de la virginidad y pureza de su hijo, las lagrimas se mantenían, los bellos ojos azules de su hijo agobiados, dirigiendo una mirada de suplica a la cámara, mientras era embestido por el remedo de ser humano que era Shredder…

Otras fotos más, con diferentes golpes, otros moretones, una donde incluso Saki obligaba a su hijo a hacer la triste parodia de una sonrisa, otras donde Leonardo parecía inconsciente, mientras la tortura continuaba…

"¡Sensei!", no se dio cuenta en que momento había caído al piso, agobiado por las imágenes que se quedarían en su memoria para siempre, torturándolo por el resto de su vida mortal, y quizás, hasta más allá de su muerte.

"¿Esta bien?", pregunto Donatello preocupado, dirigiendo sus angustiados ojos hacia su maestro, recordándole a la mirada de Leonardo…¿Que había hecho?

Atrajo a su hijo hacia él, quería protegerlos a todos, que nada malo les pasara. Pero le había fallado a Leonardo. No podía actuar de manera pasiva, ya no más…

"Lo encontraremos, lo vamos a encontrar Sensei", alentó Donatello, luchando contra sus propias lagrimas. Sus valientes hijos.

"Así será"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero a alguien le haya gustado? xD


	2. Chapter 2

_Por petición de mis amables lectores, he aquí la continuación de esta historia :3_

_Advertencias: Ver el primer capitulo -o-_

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Rapahel sabía que algo había sucedido el día que habían recibido aquel sobre de parte del bot ninja, desgraciadamente, no podía señalar con exactitud que era, sólo podía decir que aquello era referente a su hermano, Leonardo.

No por ello, lograba tranquilizarse, sino, todo lo contrario. Su estado de animo parecía tornarse cada vez más y más lúgubre, conforme pasaban los días, y seguía sin haber rastro del paradero del joven líder.

Sus ansías de golpear, hacer sangrar, obligar a suplicar al maldito de Shredder crecían a cada minuto, y desgraciadamente, no había poder en aquel momento, que lo alejara de aquellas tendencias destructivas.

Si Leonardo era sobreprotector, Raphael era el sopreposesivo de los cuatro. Su familia, era intocable, su tesoro más valioso. Que uno de sus hermanos resultara dañado, aun con la herida más leve, despertaba en él un instinto asesino, que no parecía saciar, hasta que desahogara su ira en el profanador que se había atrevido a dañarlos.

Que su hermano mayor estuviera lejos de él, en contra de su voluntad, se le figuraba la falta más terrible, y el hecho de no poder cobrarle a Shredder cada uno de los momentos angustiantes vividos, desde aquella terrible separación, lo hacían sentir a un borde de la locura.

Y fue con aquella misma locura que se dirigió a su hermano más joven, deseoso de respuestas, deseoso de saber algo sobre su líder, su hermano mayor, lo que fuera.

"'El también es mi hermano", dijo, con su tono más dolido, dirigiendo una mirada desesperada al más listo de los cuatro.

"No puedo decirte…no puedo", respondió Donatello, su mirada, haciéndole competencia a la del contrario, pero manchada con el conocimiento de algo mucho más siniestro.

Y sin importar lo mucho que había gritado, sin importar lo mucho que había golpeado, tirando cosas en su camino destructivo, sabiendo que eran importantes para la otra tortuga, solo obtuvo como recompensa una mirada dolida y llena de lágrimas de parte del genio de la familia. Sus labios fuertemente apretados, negándose a revelar la verdad que había manchado su alma.

Ver a su hermano mayor, su líder, en semejante condición, siendo abusado de semejante manera… no sólo era angustiante, sino que iba más allá de cualquiera de sus pensamientos racionales.

Nadie merecía un trato así, nadie merecía ser humillado de semejante manera.

Y definitivamente, Leonardo, aquel que se negaba a creer que siempre había algo de bien, incluso en la persona más malévola, que siempre estaba dispuesto a ofrecer, no sólo una oportunidad más, sino, las que fueran necesarias para demostrar que habías cambiado, aquel que siempre tenía una sonrisa gentil para las locuras de Michelangelo, aquel que siempre tenía un oído presto para cada una de las ideas que bombardeaba a Donatello a cada segundo, y aquella voz de la razón, que siempre parecía saber que hacer o decir cuando Raphael parecía haber perdido la visión, no merecía aquello.

La mirada gentil de su hermano, manchada por aquel dolor, sus lágrimas…

No lo podía soportar, deseaba poder arrancarse los ojos, antes de haber visto aquel dolor en su hermano.

Pero lo había hecho, y no permitiría que sus otros hermanos mancharan la imagen de Leonardo con aquel conocimiento. Prefería llevar el solo aquella carga, que empañar la esperanza que Michelangelo se esforzaba por inspirar, o, en el caso de Raphael, desatar aquella furia que parecía cada vez estar más en su límite máximo.

Por su parte, él se esforzaría, para evitar que su hermano continuara sufriendo de aquella forma.

Sin más, le dio la espalda a Raphael, ignorando el dolor en su mirada, y aquel dejo de traición que parecían reflejar sus ojos. Le dolía, pero era preferible.

Aquel dolor le permitía enfocarse en lo verdaderamente importante, trabajando sin descanso en el pequeño dispositivo que podría ayudarlos a localizar a su hermano.

No se daría por vencido.

"Pronto, Leo, muy pronto te encontraremos", susurró, mientras con el dorso de su mano limpiaba las molestas lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos. "Te lo prometo"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cuantas semanas habían pasado ya?

¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis?

No sabía, había perdido la cuenta por completo.

Sin embargo, se le figuraba que ya habían pasado muchos años.

Ciertamente, se sentía más viejo, acabado, aunque su apariencia siguiera siendo la misma.

Cada día vivido en aquel lugar, parecía ser un año más perdido de su vida.

El brillo de sus ojos se había apagado, de eso estaba seguro, al igual que sus deseos de pelear y escapar de allí.

Si huía, ¿a dónde iría?

¿Con su familia? No podría verlos a los ojos, no como antes, sabiéndose el ser más sucio del planeta, totalmente corrompido, mancillado.

¿Las calles?. Sonaba tentador, pero, a parte de su hogar, con su familia, sentía que en ningún otro lado volvería a ser realmente libre.

Shredder se lo había advertido más de una vez.

'No importa a donde vayas…te encontrare…tengo, recursos, tengo gente, lo sabes', le había susurrado una vez al oído, posterior a uno de sus intentos de escape, el más exitoso que había tenido al momento.

También había sido el ultimo. El castigo que había recibido…cerro sus ojos, angustiado, no queriendo recordar…

Había dolido tanto…

Lentamente, se había ido resignando a su suerte, después de todo, preferible él que algún otro de sus hermanos, ¿verdad?

Pero, si era así, ¿por qué dolía tanto, por qué se sentía tan sucio?

Se hizo un ovillo, queriendo dejar todo su dolor de lado, respingando un poco por sus movimientos.

No sólo su mente y corazón dolían.

Su cuerpo resentía cada una de las humillaciones que había sufrido. Sus ojos ardían de tanto llorar, su garganta ardía de tanto gritar, y, últimamente, su mandíbula también dolía, gracias a que varías veces se había visto obligado a abrir su boca en contra de su voluntad, sintiendo el sabor del otro, su olor tan cerca de su nariz…no había tenido oportunidad de verse en un espejo, pero sabía que la piel alrededor de su boca estaba llena de moretones, gracias a las insistentes manos que lo mantenían en su lugar, imposibilitando el alejarse cada vez que sentía que el oxígeno le hacia falta.

Y no sólo sus mejillas, sino, el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de las mismas marcas, rasguños, su cuello lleno de moretones y mordidas, algunas que no dejaban de sangrar hasta después de un largo rato.

Sus muñecas dolían, seguramente debajo de los grilletes que las adornaban había lesiones por la fricción generada cada vez que luchaba en contra de sus ataduras, varías veces había visto sangre escurrir de allí.

No quería ni pensar como se encontraba la otra mitad de su cuerpo. Su miembro le dolía mucho, recordando que, la ultima vez que se había atrevido a verlo, lo había observado un poco irritado, gracias al brusco trato propinado por Oroku Saki.

Su cola también se encontraba sumamente irritada, siendo la parte que más le dolía, no dejándolo descansar ni cuando se encontraba sumido en la inconciencia. Siempre un molesto recordatorio de lo que vivía día a día.

Ya no sabía si era una fortuna o no, el que lo hubieran cambiado de posición.

Si bien, sus extremidades lo agradecían, su mente no le daba tregua, viendo todo ello como una nueva forma de degradación.

Sólo una puta más que Shredder llevaba a la cama. Como él mismo se lo había dicho.

Siempre recordándole a Leonardo su nueva situación…

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo volvió a confirmar, y a pesar de que quería ser fuerte, quería seguir luchando…realmente él ya no podía más.

Se acurruco más sobre si mismo, deseando hacerse pequeño para pasar desapercibido, que Shredder creyera que estaba inconsciente y lo dejará solo por unas cuantas horas más.

Todo fue en vano.

Pronto una mano se encontraba acariciando su hombro, la parodia de un gesto de confort, de cariño, el temblor de su cuerpo aumentaba a cada segundo; otra, acariciando su muslo de arriba a bajo, demostrando sus verdaderas intenciones, llenas de lujuria y deseo.

No paso mucho, para que Shredder se posicionara en la cama, obligando a Leonardo a enfrentarlo y separar sus piernas para darle total acceso a su cuerpo. La mano que se encontraba en su hombro, viajo hasta su rostro, limpiando las lagrimas que caían de su rostro sin disimulo.

"Shh, no llores…quizás esta vez hasta llegues a disfrutarlo", susurro burlón Oroku Saki, mientras preparaba la entrada del niño para recibirlo, sintiendo su placer aumentar al notar sus mejillas sonrosadas, el temblor producido por el dolor y el placer, y los pequeños gemidos que abandonaban su boca.

"N-no, por fa-vor", logró pronunciar la joven tortuga, antes de que un grito desgarrador abandonara sus labios.

De un momento a otro, el mundo de Leonardo se vio lleno de puntos oscuros y algunos brillantes, los colores parecían mezclarse, junto con el vaivén de su cuerpo, el sonido de piel contra piel, el aroma del otro, su calor, sus manos acariciando cada rincón de su ser.

Dolor y placer fusionándose hasta volverse irreconocible uno del otro, abrumando la mente del joven obligándolo a aceptar todo lo que pasaba, perdiéndose a si mismo.

Aquello era lo que realmente más dolía.

Por eso, no podría regresar con su familia, ya que, no sabía que tanto del Leonardo original quedaría después de ser remodelado por Shredder a su complacencia.

"Perdónenme, por favor", suplico el niño, antes de dejarse absorber, encerrándose en un rincón de su mente, dándole total libertad al otro de hacer lo que le viniera en gana, "¡Perdónenme!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Espero que a alguien le haya gustado!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disculpen la demora. Vida real es una bitch, pero desgraciadamente, tiene prioridad en mi lista de "cosas que no me gusta hacer, pero hay que hacerlas", y mi musa, como siempre, armo maletas y me abandono cuando más la necesitaba (y la desgraciada regresa, espera que la reciba con brazos abiertos, y aparte de todo, me ponga a escribir las locuras que trajo de regreso -o-…que, quizás lo haga xD)_

_TalkyRhyme: Hola! Antes que nada, gracias por tu review! Y…un dibujo?! Donde? Lo siento, me emocione al leer la palabra dibujo X3, pero creeme que esta pareja no es rara…solo… no es popular…jijiji, pero tu no te rindas! Sigue dibujando aunque parezca raro y que a nadie le va a gustar! No se, quizás haya alguien más que comparta tus gustos :3, el mundo del fandom es muy amplio_

_Coff, anyway, los dejo con el capitulo _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El silencio lentamente se hizo presente en la celda, llenándola de su agobiante opresión.

Solo la respiración lenta y pausada de la tortuga, parecía mantener a Shredder en el presente, no permitiéndole apartar la mirada de la pequeña figura que se encontraba en la cama, hecha un ovillo a pesar de las heridas que poseía, y del dolor que, seguramente sentía.

El cansancio físico y emocional por el que atravesaba el joven líder, lo dejaba totalmente agotado, posterior a sus sesiones con el señor del Foot Clan. No era de extrañar que cayera en un sueño pesado y profundo, lo cual, le permitía a Oroku Saki observarlo a sus anchas, sin necesidad de reflejar emociones, u ocultarlas.

Shredder se había ganado su nombre a pulso, sembrando el terror en el corazón de los hombres, pareciendo un ser cruel e inaccesible. Incluso con Karai había mantenido aquella fachada, ocultando hasta de él mismo, lo que realmente sentía por aquella chiquilla.

Pero su fachada había caído, el mismo instante que Karai había caído en aquel tanque lleno de Mutagen. Se había mostrado vulnerable, se había mostrado desesperado, no logrando ocultar cuanto realmente le importaba la hija de Tang Shen.

No lo podía permitir.

Y guiado por aquel pensamiento, había realizado aquellos actos hacia el joven líder del clan Hamato, humillándolo, deseando quebrantar su espíritu, como en venganza hacia su viejo enemigo.

Sin embargo, algo que no había considerado, era su propia respuesta hacia todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No era amor, jamás sería amor. Sólo había amado a una persona en toda su vida, y por otra, había sentido el cariño y orgullo de un padre hacia su hija, y ambas lo habían abandonado.

El saber que tenía dominado al hijo de Hamato Yoshi, su orgullo, totalmente doblegado a su voluntad, mancillándolo y marcándole con su aura oscura, corrompiéndolo, le brindaba una satisfacción enfermiza, y adictiva, que lo impulsaba a continuar, a tomar más y más, encontrándose incapaz de abandonarlo.

Observar la desesperación en los ojos del joven líder, su mirada nublada por el placer que era incapaz de negar, su cuerpo reaccionando a cada una de sus ministraciones, totalmente suyo y de nadie más…

Una droga a la que, cada vez, estaba más renuente a renunciar.

Sin embargo, le enfurecía reconocerse atrapado. Aquello no era digno de Shredder, y en varias ocasiones había tratado de destruir aquella debilidad.

Como momentos antes, se había encontrado a centímetros de atravesar el cuello del muchacho, dispuesto a llevar su cabeza a los pies de la vieja rata, de reírse en su cara al ver su facie de dolor, de gozarse en sus lagrimas de agonía. Una imagen perfecta, un precio justo para todo lo que le había hecho.

Pero el arma dudo, su resolución lo abandono, mientras continuaba observando el subir y bajar del pecho del muchacho, absorto por los sollozos que abandonaban la maltrecha figura, disfrutando de la magnifica imagen de la desolación y angustia que tenía delante de él.

Se podía permitir el seguir gozando, destruyendo el alma del muchacho, aun había mucho tiempo por delante. Muchas cosas por hacer…

Le mantendría con vida un poco más, hasta que estuviera harto de él, hasta que ya no le sirviera más.

Retirándose de la celda, repitiéndose que podía matar al muchacho cuando quisiera, ya que nada lo ataba a él.

Perdonándole la vida una vez más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Splinter sabía, por las platicas de sus hijos, que, cuando estos se encontraban ante la aparente libertad que ofrecían los techos de los grandes edificios de la ciudad de New York, la principal regla de que un ninja debía ser silencioso y sigiloso se iba al traste, permitiéndose sacar su lado juguetón, juvenil, y temerario. Retando así a cualquiera a un encuentro, una pelea, cualquier cosa para probar sus habilidades.

Era por ello que, por un lado, como maestro y padre, se enorgullecía en aquellos momentos, al ver a sus hijos, practicando y demostrando su dominio sobre el arte del sigilo.

Por otro…no podía olvidar, que todo se debía a una importante lección que habían aprendido de la manera dura. Con uno de los suyos siendo arrebatado cruelmente de su familia.

Suspiro, antes de alejar aquel doloroso pensamiento de su mente. Debía concentrarse, y mantenerse atento a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ya que, al igual que sus hijos, se encontraba realizando lo que ya, por varias noches, había sido su misión.

Localizar el escondite del Foot Clan.

Para desfortunio de la pequeña familia, parecía que, en cuanto Shredder había tenido a Leonardo en su poder, había decidido cambiar de ubicación, dejando al clan Hamato con un amargo sabor de boca al encontrar algunas horas después, la antigua iglesia totalmente desolada, y sin un rastro del clan o del joven líder.

Además, parecía que, desde aquel día, el mastro del Foot Clan, había decidido dificultar las cosas, al disminuir la actividad de sus ninjas, y sobre todo, evitando cualquier confrontación con los jóvenes guerreros, transformando lo que eran antes luchas diarias, en un juego del gato y el ratón, donde, la fatiga mental a la que eran sometidos los Hamatos, comenzaba a pesar en sus espíritus, y sobre todo, en sus esperanzas.

¿Y si ya no había nada que salvar?

¿Y si Leonardo había buscado otra salida, otra solución?

¿O si Shredder no le había dado siquiera una opción?

No podía permitirse pensar eso, no debía. Y sin embargo, en ocasiones se encontraba deseando que así fuera, si con ello evitaba que su querido hijo se encontrara sufriendo terribles humillaciones.

Aquellas fotos…

Aquellas malditas fotos seguían regresando una y otra vez, torturándolo, mostrándole lo que podría ser la cruel realidad de su hijo…no, lo que era la cruel realidad.

"¡No Yoshi!, concéntrate", se reprendió mentalmente, mientras corría silenciosamente por los techos de New York, oculto entre las sombras, enfocándose en localizar las auras de sus hijos, para conocer su ubicación.

Se encontraban explorando un área que, anteriormente, era alta en actividad ninja del Foot Clan, sin embargo, gracias a la luna, eran capaces de apreciar las desoladas calles de New York.

Permanecieron unas horas más, explorando, esperando…

Pronto, los colores pasteles comenzaron a tomar posesión del cielo de la gran manzana, sustituyendo las estrellas, con los primeros rayos de sol.

El tiempo se agotaba, y parecía que, una vez más, regresarían a la guarida, sin estar más cerca de encontrar a Leonardo.

La pequeña familia procuro alargar el momento lo más que se pudiera, tratando de mantenerse esperanzados. Deseando con toda su alma poder encontrar aunque sea una pequeña pista.

Sin embargo, Hamato Yoshi tuvo que aceptar que, de nueva cuenta, regresarían a las alcantarillas con las manos vacías.

Agotado, fijo sus ojos en los rostros de sus hijos.

La tristeza en los ojos de Michelangelo, que los obligaba a inundarse de lagrimas, contra las cuales luchaba valientemente.

Donatello, luchando contra su siempre lado analítico, negándose a aceptar lo que, claramente era lo más obvio, aferrándose a una fe ciega, una esperanza.

Y la ira detrás de los ojos de Raphael, que ocultaba la desesperación que realmente sentía. Su impotencia.

El dolor de todos sus hijos.

Suspiro, dispuesto a dar la orden una vez más, para buscar refugio en su hogar subterráneo, preparándose para brindarles un poco de fe a sus hijos que, quizás mañana tendrían más suerte. Quizás mañana si encontrarían algo.

Pero sabía que la mentira pronto no se podría mantener. Su dolor crecía más con cada día que pasaba.

La esperanza de encontrar y recuperar a Leonardo, menguaba día a día, al igual que su fuerza.

"Debemos volver", incluso su voz parecía ser la de alguien más, alguien viejo y cansado. Abatido por la vida.

Se preparo mentalmente, para luchar contra los argumentos con que sus hijos lo bombardeaban cada vez que decía aquella frase, deseosos de seguir buscando; sorprendiéndose al ver como las jóvenes tortugas solo intercambiaron unos pequeños gestos entre ellos, antes de girar, dirigiéndose hacia su casa. Tanto dolor, tanta tristeza reflejaba cada uno de los movimientos de sus hijos.

Aquello dolió más, que su hubiera tenido que obligarlos a darse la media vuelta para iniciar el camino de regreso.

Suspiro de nueva cuenta, agotado, rezagándose un poco, apreciando el tenue brillo de las pocas estrellas que quedaban, luchando contra los rayos del majestuoso sol, luchando contra lo inevitable. Tal como ellos.

Y justo cuando se decidió a seguir a sus hijos, lo escucho…

El filo de un ninjato cortando al mismo aire. Desgarrando piel y huesos. Gritos ahogados…

Metal cayendo al suelo, sangre impregnado las paredes, el piso; un cuerpo cayendo, seco y duro.

El ultimo soplo de vida, perdiéndose para siempre…

El sol brillando cada vez más en el horizonte, la vida de la ciudad despertando, ignorando aquella que había sido pérdida.

Ocultando el correr desesperado de una familia que, por fin parecía encontrar una pista para recuperar aquello que habían perdido, mientras el sol tomaba su lugar en el firmamento, imponente, dispuesto a no brindar un poco de ayuda.

No por ello se rendirían. Aunque fuera insignificante, aunque no fuera nada, debían investigar.

Aquello podría significar la salvación de Leonardo…

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Espero que la espera haya valido la pena :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Actualización!_

_Siento haber tardado, pero deben admitir que fue más rápida que la anterior X3_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con dificultad se apegaron a las sombras que cada vez parecían ser más escasas y huidizas. Sin embargo, se esforzaron al máximo para llevar su habilidad ninja al límite, ninguno se atrevería a realizar algo que comprometiera el pequeño brillo de esperanza que habían encontrado.

Pronto, llegaron a su objetivo, cada uno repartiéndose en un punto específico en caso de lucha, o evitar el escape de una potencial fuente de información, siendo Splinter el que se arriesgo a aproximarse a la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ellos.

Sus ojos, se posaron en un grupo de personas, que parecían estar atacando a otros dos hombres, no muy lejos de ellos, se encontraba el cuerpo de otro hombre, rodeado de un charco de sangre, sin dar alguna señal de vida. Por la mirada de temor y desesperación que mostraban los dos sujetos restantes, era obvio que, el difunto había formado parte de su grupo, siendo tomado como ejemplo por los otros, para intimidar a los que quedaban.

Sin embargo, no fue aquella sangrienta escena lo que robo el aliento al maestro ninja, sino, el apreciar la ropa del mayor grupo de personas. Todos cubiertos con ropajes negros, ocultando su identidad al resto del mundo, pensando como un solo miembro, representado en el símbolo que portaban con orgullo en su vestimenta. Foot Clan.

De manera distante, podía escuchar como los sujetos lanzaban amenazas a las pobres almas que habían caído presas de su trampa, acompañado de golpes, ya fuera con mano o arma, para dejar bien impreso el mensaje, pero nada de eso era relevante para el viejo ninja, quien de inmediato, busco localizar a sus hijos.

Era obvio por sus miradas, que las jóvenes tortugas sabían la identidad de los atacantes, y podía sentir en sus auras, el deseo de lanzarse al ataque, de exigir saber el paradero del miembro de su familia que faltaba, siendo el mismo deseo que invadía todo el ser de Hamato Yoshi, por lo que, tuvo que conjurar toda su voluntad, para detener a sus hijos en un posible ataque. Tenían un plan, un plan que habían discutido desde hacia semanas. Un plan que había esperado ansioso poder salir a la luz. Y en aquel momento, debían apegarse al plan como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Fue difícil, sobre todo para Raphael, quien veía en aquel momento, la oportunidad perfecta para encontrar su hermano, por lo que, tuvo que tragar su orgullo e ira, y permitir a Donatello una mayor vista hacia todos los que se encontraban allí.

Donatello, con su experiencia y habilidad analítica, pudo identificar al líder del grupo, mientras Splinter, Raphael y Michelangelo, fungían como vigías, para detectar cualquier amenaza a su operación. Confiando en la habilidad de su familia para cuidarlo, centro toda su atención en aquel sólo miembro del Foot Clan, ya que, gracias a la vestimenta, era fácil de perder de vista, por lo que, no podía arriesgarse a fallar. No debía.

Lentamente, saco de entre su cinturón una pequeña pistola, parte de su proyecto más importante hasta ahora, viéndola de reojo para descartar algún desperfecto. Trago un poco nervioso, sabiendo que su puntería no era la mejor, pero, a esas alturas, arriesgarse a buscar la ayuda de uno de sus hermanos sería más problemático, por lo que, dejando de lado sus emociones, se centro en su respiración, levantado su mano de manera firme y con confianza. Esperando.

El líder se encontraba rodeado de sus hombres, no era un buen momento. Un miembro se acerco para preguntar las siguientes indicaciones, otro informó de los avances de la misión. Continuo esperando.

El nerviosismo se encontraba carcomiendo a Michelangelo, por lo que, el esfuerzo que hacia por mantenerse callado y concentrado, era por demás, titánico. En cualquier otra situación hubiera hecho alarde. Hubiera molestado a Donatello, exigiéndole que jalará del gatillo de una vez. Hubiera hecho un sin numero de cosas, hasta ganar una reprimenda de Leonardo, recordándole por millonésima vez, que los ninjas eran callados, sigilosos.

Una lágrima amenazo por brotar de sus ojos, luchando valientemente contra ellas al recordar a su hermano, y al recordar por que estaban luchando ahora. No podía fallarle a su familia. No podía fallarle a su hermano.

Por su parte, Raphael quería gritar, quería golpear, sencillamente quería explotar, reclamarle a Donatello el porque se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo, por qué Splinter no hacia algo, ¡por qué Michelangelo no actuaba como siempre, por qué Leonardo no estaba allí con ellos!

"Se irán, los perderemos!", aquel pensamiento no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza, sin embargo, no lo expresaría en voz alta. Se recordaba una y otra vez que debía tener autocontrol, que debía pensar con la mente fría, y no dejar que sus emociones lo cegarán.

Dios, si tan sólo Leonardo estuviera aquí. Estaría tan orgulloso.

Leonardo, la razón y motivo por el que, sus hermanos se encontraban luchando, no sólo contra sus enemigos, sino, contra ellos mismos. La razón por la que, no se permitirían ser débiles, y no mostrarían compasión alguna.

El líder quedo sólo.

Una fracción de segundos.

Donatello jalo el gatillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡No! ¡Detente!", sus gritos resonaban en sus oídos, acompañados de otros sonidos; golpes, cadenas retumbando, el colchón cediendo ante los movimientos de quienes lo ocupaban, ropa siendo quitada con prisa, metal contra piel, gruñidos y jadeos, gemidos de placer, sollozos y quejidos adoloridos. Toda una sinfónica del terror que marcaría la vida de Leonardo hasta el día que muriera.

"¡Basta, por favor!"

El olor de Shredder sobre él, mezclado con el hierro de la sangre, su sangre, escurriendo de sus muñecas, laceradas por el metal, de las heridas abiertas por las afiladas garras de Oroku Saki, de sus muslos, que se esforzaban por proteger lo poco que quedaba de lo que ya se había perdido.

Y aun así, aquello no era lo peor. Lo peor siempre era para el final, lo peor estaba por ocurrir.

Shredder moviéndose dentro de él, plantando su semilla corrupta en lo más recóndito de su ser, arrancado y llevándose otra pieza de su alma, destruyendo su valor, acabando con todo a su paso.

Con dolor, un gemido de placer broto de sus labios, mancillados, golpeados, lastimados, no sólo por el líder del Foot Clan, sino por él mismo, en sus vanos intentos de detener aquellos sonidos blasfemos de brotar de sus labios, al alcanzar su pico máximo en aquella danza pagana. No se molesto en ocultar las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, al reconocerse una vez más como causa pérdida, como una deshonra para su familia.

"No más"

Shredder continuo con su lenta tortura, permitiéndose tocar todo lo que había reclamado ya como suyo, posando sus crueles manos sobre el miembro de Leonardo, agobiándolo con dolor, y sólo permitiéndole una pizca de placer.

"Eres mío"

"¡No!", gritó Leonardo, abriendo sus ojos de golpe, jadeando agobiado, observando aterrado sus alrededores, sintiendo el frio calar a sus huesos. Lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a marcar su rostro, mientras luchaba con desesperación contra las ataduras que lo mantenían limitado a la cama, mientras un nuevo grito de dolor emocional abandono sus labios.

Había despertado, pero en una muy cruel jugarreta de la vida, su realidad era peor que sus pesadillas.

Extrañaba tanto su hogar, sus hermanos, su padre. ¿Cómo podría verlos a los ojos de nuevo, sabiéndose el ser más bajo del planeta? ¿Lo aceptarían de nuevo en su hogar, ya no como líder (sería mucha presunción de su parte el creer que conservaría aquel titulo después de todo lo que había pasado), sino, aunque fuera como un vil refugiado?

Haría lo que fuera por ver la sonrisa de Michelangelo, escuchar sus locas, y en ocasiones, brillantes ideas; Donatello y sus mil y un proyector por hacer, las mejoras que debía realizar; Raphael, siempre cuestionándolo, siempre obligándolo a superarse a si mismo, a mejorar, quizás, no con mucho tacto, pero siempre estando allí para apoyarlo.

"Quiero ir a casa", susurro angustiado, permitiendo a su alma desahogarse a su antojo. Ya no había orgullo que mantener, todas las pretensiones habían caído ya. Shredder había visto tras la mascara del líder del clan Hamato, encontrando al joven lleno de dudas y temores, y explotando aquellos sentimientos, hasta borrar cualquier rastro de amor propio que sintiera la tortuga hacia si mismo alguna vez.

"Por favor"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shredder se encontraba en reunión, escuchando cada uno de los informes de los encargados de su grupo de inteligencia y espionaje, junto con sus comandantes. Informes acerca de las pandillas que tenían bajo su control, los mercados que ya habían logrado invadir, tales como drogas, venta de armas, asesinato, y los distritos que poco a poco caía bajo su poder.

El Foot Clan se encontraba invadiendo New York, tal como un cáncer, sin miras a poder ser detenido. Incluso la pequeña zona que se encontraba vigilada por las tortugas había comenzado a caer presa de su poder, gracias al poco interés que mostraban sus enemigos a luchar contra un grupo de pandilleros que se había infiltrado en la zona. La obvia falta de atención a estos asuntos que, antes eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza para el grupo de ninjas, era, gracias a la falta de su líder.

¿Quién diría que sólo necesitaba quitar a uno de ellos, para que el resto cayera, cual castillo de naipes?

Aun así, no podía decir que su sed de venganza estaba saciada. Sólo era una parte de lo que merecían por lo que le había sucedido a Karai.

Pero Oroku Saki era un excelente cazador, y como depredador acechando a su presa, se encontraba esperando el momento oportuno para acabar con el pequeño Clan, y destruir a Hamato Yoshi de una vez por todas.

Todo ello, sólo era un preámbulo. Y presentía que el fin se encontraba cada vez más cerca.

Motivo por el cual, sabía que debía tomar una decisión. Una que incluso, crearía polémica entre sus comandantes.

Se dio la orden, para que todos se retirarán, quedándose solos sus comandantes: Tiger Claw, Bradford y Xever.

"Tiger Claw, prepárate para regresar a Japón el día de mañana. Requiero que organices los ninjas estacionados en Tokyo, y estén preparados para recibir ordenes", la voz de Shredder retumbo por el lugar, no dando derecho a ninguna replica, a pesar de que el tigre se sentía indignado de ser mandado tan lejos de la verdadera acción.

"Te llevaras a la tortuga contigo", concluyo Shredder, después de un momento de silencio, al corroborar que no habría queja alguna de parte de su segundo al mando.

"Pero sensei-", "¿Qué, el niño tortuga?", "¿Maestro Shredder?", sin embargo, su segunda orden no fue tan bien recibida.

Era un movimiento arriesgado. A pesar de que, aun mantenían al chico bajo su poder, tenerlo lejos podría hacer creer a la familia que el muchacho simplemente ya estaba muerto, por lo que, no tendrían motivo para ceder ante alguna exigencia del Foot Clan. Era obvio que ninguno de sus comandantes estaba de acuerdo.

Pero él era Shredder.

"Espero que sepas darle la bienvenida que se merece…¿quedo claro?"

Y su voluntad era absoluta e incuestionable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Espero que a alguien le haya gustado! :3_


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo de transición, puede que llegue a ser algo tedioso, pero es muy necesario -o-_

**_Guest: Gracias amable Guest! :3, y claro que seguire X3_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La guarida no tenía nada de especial, pareciendo incluso un simple edificio de oficinas, contando con algunas propagandas pegadas a la entrada, de negocios ficticios que aparentemente se desarrollaban en él.

No había duda alguna de las actividades que realmente se llevaban acabo allí, ya que, la señal del rastreador de Donatello, los había llevado hasta ahí, sin dar indicios de seguirse moviendo.

Delante de ellos se encontraba la nueva guarida del Foot Clan. Solo a unos cuantos metros, se podría encontrar Leonardo, esperando por ellos para sacarlo de aquel maldito edificio, y alejarlo de las garras de Shredder.

Pero un nuevo problema aparecía delante de ellos.

Irse y regresar con un plan en otro momento, o infiltrarse de una vez por todas dentro de la guarida, arriesgando todo para encontrar al miembro faltante de su familia.

Las jóvenes tortugas dirigieron sus miradas hacia el jefe del clan Hamato, quien, a pesar de sus años de experiencia, resintió el peso que aquellos ojos ponían sobre sus hombros. Debía salvar a Leonardo, el pensar lo que su hijo había vivido, lo que podría seguir viviendo, se cernía sobre él, llenando su corazón de una angustia innombrable. Pero, otra parte de su mente se recordaba que debía hacer lo correcto para su clan, debía proteger a los hijos que estaban con él…

Antes de que alguna palabra saliera de su boca, Raphael se adelanto, aparentemente, adivinado lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"¡No me pidas que regrese ahora! ¡No puedes simplemente pedirnos que nos demos la media vuelta y abandonemos a Leo una vez más! ¡El Foot Clan no sabe que estamos aquí, la sorpresa esta de nuestro lado, debemos atacar ahora!", grito la tortuga de rojo, sobresaltando a sus hermanos, quienes observaban con cierto temor la escena.

"Es arriesgado, necesitamos un plan. Si somos atrapados, no podremos ayudar a Leonardo", razonó el maestro, tratando de apaciguar la ira de su hijo, un trabajo difícil, considerando que él mismo sentía vacío su argumento. La necesidad de rescatar a su otro hijo superaba por mucho el ver por su propia integridad física. Pero nunca se perdonaría si Raphael, Donatello o Michelangelo resultaban lastimados por su mala planeación. Por dejarse llevar por sus emociones, en vez de su razonamiento.

Pero Raphael no lo veía así. A él poco le importaba su bienestar físico. ¿De que servía encontrarse sano y salvo, si su hermano se encontraba sufriendo, privado de su libertad? ¿De que servía que se hubieran arriesgado hasta este momento, si cuando por fin se les presentaba la oportunidad de hacer un movimiento definitivo, dudaban?

"¡La única manera de ayudarlo, es sacándolo de allí lo más pronto posible!", ataco Raphael, no dejándose convencer por lo dicho por su padre.

"Raph, hermano, debemos escuchar al maestro Splinter, aunque no queramos, necesitamos un plan", intento por su parte Donatello, esperando poder enfriar un poco a su hermano. Lo suficiente para que analizara y comprendiera la situación. Aunque no quisieran, lo más correcto era esperar.

"¡No! ¡Ya me canse de escucharlos! Ya estoy harto de que Splinter y tú nos dejen de lado. Algo malo le sucedió a Leo, ¡algo que ni tu ni sensei nos han querido contar a Mickey y a mi!", no era una suposición, Raphael estaba afirmando, convencido por la actitud de los dos primeros, de la angustia palpable cada vez que recordaban a Leonardo, y el dolor que reflejaban cada vez que intentaban convencerlos de que rescatarían a su hermano. "Si ustedes están dispuestos a dejar sufrir a Leo un día más, ¡pues yo no lo hare!"

Cegado por la necesidad de encontrar a su hermano, no espero a que Splinter volviera a hablar, dándose la media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia las inmediaciones del edificio. Decidido a actuar de una vez por todas.

Demasiados sorprendidos por las acusaciones de Raphael, ni Splinter ni Donatello habían sido capaces de detenerlo, la culpa haciéndose palpable en sus facciones, siendo esto notado por la tortuga de naranja, que al momento, se había mantenido callada, sólo observando, suspirando, antes de tomar una decisión.

"¿A donde vas?", pregunto Donatello, tratando de detener a su hermano menor.

"¿A dónde crees tú?, voy a rescatar a mi hermano", sonrió Michelangelo. Su sonrisa sin realmente alcanzar sus ojos, pero la determinación en su mirada era palpable. No le importaba que le sucediera. "Además, desde cuando acá nuestros planes salen como lo esperamos…creo que llego el momento de improvisar", y sin mediar más palabra, se lanzo atrás de su hermano mayor, dispuesto a apoyarlo.

Donatello observo sorprendido a su pequeño hermano. Todo esto era una verdadera locura. Las probabilidades de que las cosas salieran bien, eran mínimas, sino nulas…pero…

"Ve con ellos, Donatello…creare una distracción para permitirles el paso", adivinando los pensamientos de su hijo, lo alentó, colocando una de sus manos en su hombro, deseando transmitirle un poco de seguridad. Mientras él también buscaba la esperanza necesaria, para creer que lo lograrían.

Saldrían juntos de esta.

Leonardo muy pronto se volvería a reencontrar con su familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entrar a la guarida del Shredder no había sido nada fácil, sin embargo, habían contado con la fortuna de encontrar unos ductos de ventilación lo suficientemente grandes para que pudieran pasar desapercibidos e infiltrarse dentro de aquella cueva de lobo.

Adentro fue cuando realmente inicio el problema.

No tenían idea de donde debían ir. Por fuera se podían distinguir 10 pisos en total, y por dentro, era un verdadero laberinto de cuartos y pasillos, con algunas escaleras, haciendo difícil la tarea de ubicarse en aquel aparente enorme lugar.

Pero no se dejarían intimidar.

Observando atentos sus alrededores, pudieron detectar una serie de cableado que convergía hacia una habitación, la cual, por suerte, contaba con una ventana que permitía observar el interior.

Se trataba de un cuarto de vigilancia, donde resaltaban las pantallas que mostraban los videos de seguridad, en donde se podía observar la entrada del edificio, junto con otras habitaciones, siendo una de ellas, una especie de sala de conferencias, la cual estaba ocupada por algunos ninjas, Tiger Claw, Fishface, Razhar y el mismo Shredder, mientras que, dos ninjas se encontraban monitorizando el edificio desde aquel cuarto, aunque su lenguaje corporal demostraba que no estaban muy preocupados por la presencia de intrusos a esas horas.

"Debemos tomar control de este cuarto, quizás tengan un plano del lugar y podamos identificar los sitios donde tendrían encerrado a Leo", susurro Donatello, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Raphael. Aquello era la mejor opción.

"Lo haremos a la cuenta de tres…"

"Chicos, Splinter", susurro Michelangelo con cierto temor, señalando el monitor de la esquina, que mostraba la fachada del edificio, lográndose distinguir una silueta muy parecida a la de su maestro.

Si descubrían al sensei a esas alturas, no sólo podrían capturarlo, sino que reforzarían la vigilancia en el edificio, dificultando su búsqueda.

"¡Tres!", indico Raphael, sin realmente contar, siendo el primero en lanzarse al ataque, inmovilizando de inmediato a uno de los ninjas que se había levantado, con la intención de servirse una tasa de café. El segundo se levanto dispuesto a solicitar refuerzos, antes de ser noqueado por un certero golpe de Bo de Donatello, dejándolo caer inconsciente en el piso. No tardaron en amordazarlos y esconderlos en la parte más alejada del cuarto, mientras Michelangelo mantenía vigilancia, informando de la presencia de cualquier ninja enemigo.

"Donatello, debes darte prisa", presiono como siempre Raphael, ganándose una mirada enfurecida del susodicho. Sin embargo, no discutiría en esta ocasión. No era el momento para recordarle a Raphael lo innecesaria e ineficiente que era el apurarlo, prefiriendo trabajar rápidamente en la computadora, buscando los archivos que suponía, contenían esquemas del edificio.

Raphael, a manera de distracción, y con la esperanza de realizar un hallazgo, comenzó a experimentar con las cámaras de seguridad, enfocándose en aquella donde se encontraba Shredder con parte de su clan. Pronto, vio salir al resto de los ninja, dejando sólo al líder, con sus comandantes.

Interesado, investigo un poco en la consola, antes de encontrar los controladores de audio, activándolos para poder escuchar lo que se estaba diciendo.

"…organices los ninjas estacionados en Tokyo, y estén preparados para recibir ordenes", pronto, la voz de Shredder inundo el lugar, sobresaltando a Michelangelo y a Donatello, quien sólo atino a lanzarse una mirada amenazante, antes de continuar con su investigación.

"Te llevaras a la tortuga contigo", continuo Shredder, desconcertado no sólo a sus comandantes, sino a los jóvenes ninjas, quienes veían atónitos la pantalla, deseando con todo su corazón que, lo que habían escuchado fuera una mentira.

Shredder tenía planeado sacar a Leonardo, no sólo de New York, sino del país…

"…Donnie", musito Raphael, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, no se atrevía a decir más, ya que temía demostrar sus verdaderos temores, mostrarles a su hermano el pánico que lo había invadido con aquella simple oración.

"Chicos, creo que debemos darnos prisa", se apresuro a hacerlos reaccionar Michelangelo, haciendo una seña para que se escondieran. Un grupo de ninjas se acercaban platicando entre ellos, robándole el aliento por segundos a las tortugas, quienes usaron las sombras y el mobiliario a su favor, para pasar desapercibidos, no sin antes quitarle el audio al video, como prevención; suspirando aliviados al ver que los ninjas seguían de largo, ignorando por completo la habitación. "Y no sólo lo digo por ellos"

"El sensei logro entrar", informo Raphael, decidido a continuar su búsqueda por medio de las cámaras. "Y Shredder y sus lacayos ya salieron de la sala de juntas"

"Síguelos, quizás alguno de ellos vaya a ver a Leonardo", comentó Donatello, mientras realizaba su propia búsqueda. Ya faltaba poco…

Por su parte, Raphael observaba atento como Rahzar y Fishface tomaban un camino juntos, hablando entre ellos sin aparente preocupación, por su parte Tiger Claw y Shredder avanzaron por otro, hasta que tomaron caminos separados en una bifurcación. Así que, mientras Tiger Claw se dirigía a un pasillo lleno de puertas, para entrar a una habitación, Shredder continuo hasta tomar un ascensor.

"Shredder esta subiendo", comentó Raphael.

"¿Puedes ver a que piso va?", pregunto Donatello, sonando sumamente confiado. "Encontré unos planos, pero si logramos averiguar en que piso esta Leo, nos facilitaría la búsqueda"

Gracias a la posición de la cámara, no le costo trabajo identificar el numero de piso, lo cual, realmente no resulto muy alentador.

"Nueve"

Rápidamente, Donatello se dirigió a los planos, localizando dicho piso, observando la distribución de las habitaciones, puertas y ventanas.

"Parece tener varias habitaciones sin ventanas ni servicios, como si fueran bodegas, y de acuerdo al numero de cámara de vigilancia, parece estar completamente vacío"

"Esa es la descripción de una celda en mi vocabulario"

"Chicos, creo que debemos movernos! Esta comenzado a haber más movimiento", la desesperación en Michelangelo era palpable, máxime porque ser vigía jamás había sido su trabajo favorito, pero lo cierto era que no exageraba al decirlo, ya que, al momento de terminar de hablar, varios grupos de ninja pasaron justo delante de ellos, obligándolos a esconderse rápidamente, conteniendo el aliento una vez más, pidiendo por sólo un poco más de ayuda. Que ningún ninja volteara a la habitación.

Así permanecieron por dos minutos, hasta que de nueva cuenta reino una aparente tranquilidad.

"No tardaran en preguntar por sus compañeros, ¡debemos irnos!", ordeno Donatello, acercándose a la puerta, vigilando que no hubiera nadie, antes de salir, yendo en sentido contrario al grupo de ninjas, seguido de Raphael y un rezagado Michelangelo, quien se detuvo un momento para dejar un postick en la puerta.

"¿Que hiciste?", pregunto alarmado Raphael, después que su hermano se había logrado emparejar.

"Sólo una pequeña distracción"

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con paso decidido, Oroku Saki recorría los pasillos de su fortaleza, destilando seguridad y poderío, sin inmutarse por los soldados que encontraba a su paso, y quienes, le mostraban respeto con una inclinación de cabeza, permitiéndole seguir su camino. Sólo una cosa había en su mente en aquellos momentos.

Y si bien, sabía que en cierto grado, extrañaría el tener cerca a la tortuga para torturarla, y saciar sus deseos más básicos, tampoco se podía permitir el postergar aun más el ataque contra su odiado enemigo, Hamato Yoshi, ni contra su patético clan. Además, la lejanía sería sólo temporal. De eso se encargaría personalmente.

No tardo en hallarse delante de la celda del muchacho, en el piso más abandonado de su edificio.

No había necesidad de guardias, ni carceleros, ya que sabía que la tortuga había perdido su voluntad de huir de allí. Él había arrancado aquel toque de rebeldía del espíritu del joven líder, disfrutando cada momento de aquella difícil tarea.

Ahora sólo quedaba un hermoso premio, un trofeo moldeado a su gusto y placer, merecido como retribución a todo lo que la vieja rata le había arrebatado.

Era justo que disfrutara de él, un momento más, antes de mandarlo lejos de allí, lejos de su familia y un posible rescate, por más mínima que fuera la posibilidad que aquello ultimo ocurriera.

No tomaría riesgos.

Oroku Saki era alguien muy posesivo con sus pertenencias…

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, disfrutando la desesperanza que se hacia latente en el aire, invocada por el miedo y dolor del niño que yacía en la cama, sin escapatoria.

"Hola Leonardo…", saludo al entrar por completo al lugar, mostrando un gesto de satisfacción al ver el cuerpo de la tortuga temblar, incapaz de ocultar las emociones que lo atormentaban en aquel momento.

Sin esperar una verdadera respuesta, se acerco con paso tranquilo hacia la cama, mientras comenzaba a desprenderse de sus prendas con total parsimonia, relamiendo sus labios al ver brillar los ojos de la tortuga con lágrimas no derramadas, acentuando la belleza de sus ojos azules.

"Esta tarde, Tiger Claw partira a Japón. Tiene una misión muy importante que cumplir…", continuo hablando, como si se tratase de una conversación casual, como si hablase con un igual. Nada más alejado de la verdad. "Veras, los Kraang tienen pensado realizar muy pronto una invasión contra New York…y han solicitado la ayuda del Foot Clan", comenzó a acariciar el muslo del muchacho, dejando caricias fantasmales en el interior de este, sólo tentando el área más privada del otro. "La ayuda no será gratis…deberán entregarme a Hamato Yoshi y el resto de su clan como pago,", disfruto el brillo de temor que se hizo presente en los ojos de la tortuga, antes de ser reemplazado por algo que no había visto desde hacia muchos días: irá, enojo, determinación. Con fuerza introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro del muchacho, eliminando por completo aquella mirada, sustituyéndolo con desesperación.

El niño no tardo en luchar, al sentir como aquellos dedos se movían en lo más recóndito de su ser, invadiendo, lastimando, destruyendo. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, mostrando la verdadera aflicción por la que estaba pasando en esos momentos de humillación. La excitación de Shredder aumento.

"Tiger Claw se encargara de organizar a mis tropas estacionadas en Japón, listas para atacar New York en cuanto yo les ordene…pero eso no será todo el trabajo de Tiger Claw", se agacho, repartiendo suaves besos en el cuello del joven, disfrutando del palpitar acelerado de sus arterías y de los temblores que lo recorrían, ya no sólo de miedo, sino, y para desgracia del joven Hamato, también de placer. "Su otro trabajo será cuidar de ti, hasta que sea…adecuado que regreses a New York", soltó la bomba, observando como Leonardo se tenso por completo, no comprendiendo del todo, pero el momento fue corto, siendo sustituido por un semblante lleno de terror.

"'¡N-no! ¡No, por favor!", logro suplicar el líder, luchando por alejarse del otro, su mente invadiéndolo de multitudes de escenarios: la posibilidad de un rescate, totalmente nula, al no saber su familia en donde se encuentra, o dudando si siquiera continuaba con vida. La destrucción de New York, los Kraang apoderándose de todo y de todos. Su familia destruida, acabada…

"¡No!", grito con mayor seguridad, renovando su deseo de huir, de pelear. Debía advertir a su familia, debía protegerlos. ¡Y, por Dios, que deseaba que aquella pesadilla por fin terminara! "¡Ahh!", pero su lucha llego a su fin al sentir al otro dentro de él. La humillación derrotándolo una vez más.

"Sólo he venido a despedirme", susurro Shredder, antes de permitirse una risa llena de satisfacción y victoria.

El fin estaba cerca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Espero que a alguien le haya gustado! :3_


End file.
